Birth of the Dark Rainbooms
This is how Birth of the Dark Rainbooms goes in The Dark Rainbooms. joins Sunset Iago: Hey, Sunset. You wonder why your friends are upset. Sunset Shimmer: Well, we all saw what happened. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe it must have something to do with the former Con leader Megatron. Remember? Crash and Bumblebee killed him. Sunset Shimmer: Well, until we know for sure, we're gonna act like nothing happened. Got it? Cody Fairbrother: Yes, Sunset. Fluttershy sits alone Sci-Ryan: Hey, Fluttershy. What's wrong? looks up then down silently Sci-Ryan: Not talking huh? I understand. Like I'm some kind of droplet in the mist like Wallflower. Sunset Shimmer: You probably shouldn't say that around her though. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Right. Where is Ryan anyway? I could easily tell him about the Little Mermaid Adventure. Wallflower Blush: You think? nods. Meanwhile, at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Aw, six girls have some sadness and anger, partner. Hawk Moth: Such perfect prey for our akumas. fill six Akumas with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Time you go on a flight, our Akumas. Hawk Moth: Go out there and restore their band to it's former glory. Akumas fly out the window. Meanwhile, Ryan and Gloriosa walk together Ryan F-Freeman: You know. Me with Meg and the Dazzlings do make me happy. Right, Gloriosa Daisy? Gloriosa Daisy: Totally. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Where would my friend Ariel Arach be? see her posing in front of a mirror Ariel Arach (Airachnid): like a snake Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Ariel. Airel Arach (Airachnid): Oh, hey, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: How you doing? Airel Arach (Airachnid): Good. Ryan F-Freeman: Good to know. Say. You ever heared of a mermaid Jessica? the screen splits to reveal the Rainbooms on different locations. The akumas land on their respective instruments and six butterfly frames for around their eyes Ryan Repulsa: Poisonshy, Glamour Girl... Hawk Moth: Midnight Sparkle, Wreck-It Mistress, Rainbowscream... Ryan Repulsa: Party Master, we are Hawk Moth and Ryan Repulsa. Hawk Moth: We're here to give you each the powers of those you admire and your own special talents. Ryan Repulsa: But in return for these gifts, the Matrix of Leadership and the Miraculous must be brought to us. You accept this offer? Human Pinkie Pie: Okay! laughs Human Applejack: Yee-haw! Human Rainbow Dash: Alright! Sci-Twi: Yes, Ryan Repulsa and Hawk Moth. Human Rarity: We're on it! Human Fluttershy: Soon, everyone will respect me and my friends! let the akumas consume them turning them into the Dark Rainbooms Poisonshy: Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Fluttershy? You look so stunning. Poisonshy: Apparently your shy girl decided to be more assertive! I'm Poisonshy now and such crimes against nature will not be tolerated! Sunset Shimmer: Any ideas, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I think I got a better idea then making Wallflower invisible, Sunset. Run away! off Wallflower Blush: Good idea, Sci-Ryan! after Sci-Ryan Poisonshy: They're fleeing! her animal friends Apologies, my friends. I think they work for Ladyan and Kitty Noir! All of you, stop them! They must face nature's justice! back to Ryan and his 2 friends Ariel Arach (Airachnid): So. You saying the Jessica you met is a mermaid like Ariel? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Ariel. She is a mermaid. And unlike Saleen, Jessica is a kind mermaid. Gloriosa Daisy: Wow. I hope she is like Aryan. hear laugher of Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: Hello, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Ariel Arach (Airachnid): You're Flying, Sci-Twi... I mean Twilight? Midnight Sparkle: I am not the Twilight Sparkle you and Ryan the friend of Connor Lacey met anymore. Now, I am Midnight Sparkle! Rikki: Ryan, you think you could try and save her? Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Gloriosa Daisy Take good care of Ariel Arach for me, Gloriosa. She's my friend. Gloriosa Daisy: Sure, Ryan. I got this hides behind a tree Ryan F-Freeman: Time to change forms. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, spots on! becomes Ladyan. Meanwhile, Thomas is with Meg Thomas: I think some girls got akumatized. Meg Griffin: Well, we could transform and see what's going on. Kagg: You think we could transform? Because, I was hoping Roary and his friends would show up for some reason. Meg Griffin: I know. Kagg, claws out! Kagg: I hope you know what she's doing! becomes Kitty Noir Thomas: Whoa. Kitty Noir: I guess you can transform now. Thomas: Right! Transform! transforms into OpThomas Prime Kitty Noir: Thomas? OpThomas Prime: It's OpThomas Prime to you. Kitty Noir: Cool. Where would Human Pinkie Pie be? Party Master: Right here! (Laughs crazily) Kitty Noir: Pinkie? Party Master: Sorry, but Pinkie Pie is not who I am. Now, I am Party Master, the master of parties. Kitty Noir: Oh my gosh. Wreck-It Mistress: Mind if I cut in? OpThomas Prime: Applejack? and Roxanne watch from a tree Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): That's not Twilight or Applejack anymore. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes